


Odium

by RRediKON



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Bet this gonna turn out more dramatic and complicated than it seems, Hongjoong is innocent who is trying, Love/Hate, M/M, Seonghwa hates him with pure passion, babie Hongjoong, badboy Seonghwa, lmao I know myself I can’t hold back with angst love hate, supportive friends, this will have future smut scenes in details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/pseuds/RRediKON
Summary: In which Hongjoong born filthy rich, raised rottenly spoiled by his doting parents. It ignited Seonghwa. It wasn’t like he was any less wealthy, it just didn’t make sense where he had the responsibility dumped down his shoulders since his childhood years, Hongjoong went around acting like he was still mommy’s little boy when they were both adults and about to graduate in couple years something.Being an Aries, Seonghwa wouldn’t hesitate to show his repulse straight to Hongjoong’s face; not when said boy snug close to his friends, not when he acted like he could get Seonghwa just like how he got all the unreasonably expensive things in his life, effortlessly, without any mentioned difficulty.Now imagine when his parents decided it was a good idea for him to babysit the brat for the semester, Seonghwa couldn’t believe he would get stuck for a few months, literally babysitting a fucking baby.“I hate you, you get on my nerves. You think just because you go around acting like a spoiled ten years old everyone would baby you? Fucking act your age.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	Odium

**Author's Note:**

> Odium: general or widespread hatred or disgust directed toward someone as a result of their actions.

** Odium **

It was a crowded campus, a bit cool breeze passing by making Seonghwa tuck deeper into his thick jacket. It was mid-January and he, to be honest, wasn’t that fond of the cold, not when snow crunched underneath his boots, and his fingertips numb he had to focus so he wouldn’t drop his books.

No, he wasn’t a nerd, far from being one actually. He was a bit known in the campus for his background fame as a sole hire to his family’s business, it kind of showed on him as well, if the pretty face and outer appearance didn’t say less, he also liked color black so most people adopted him the fuckboy of the campus.

He didn’t fuck around much though, maybe he did but not like he would dick down anyone who would throw pussy at him or maybe an ass as well, yes he was bi, no shame in that.

He was just picky and hated commitment, part of it went back to the amount of responsibilities his family thought he was capable of handling, he could actually, but at what price? He never had a proper childhood, his holidays spent taking care and getting used to running their business and if he didn’t want to lie, he wasn’t that much excited about graduating at all. He wasn’t ready to lock himself in an office for the rest of his life, but what other choices did he have? None.

Seonghwa sighed as he felt the cold bite at his cheeks, his nose being done for he didn’t feel it by the time he reached the indoor cafeteria; he could tell where his group was by the loud ruckus; having Wooyoung and Mingi as participants in the groups made them adapt well with sound pollution, he loved them either way and he at least knew, his ears were healthy.

His group of six people were the best thing happening to his life, as he eyed them from afar, warmth filled him up because what closer to a family he had were few tables away, he never had ones before but college presented him with the craziest yet most loyal friends one could dream or pray for.

While Wooyoung and Mingi were the loudest, most random, chaotic people in there, Yeosang and Jongho were the opposite; well unless Jongho didn’t start singing out of sudden y’know? San was the mood maker, could be both modest yet part-time fun-loving guy maybe loud if he felt like it. Lastly, Yunho. Yunho was… well… everyone’s pillow, especially on a winter day. The boy was the optimum of warmth, he had abnormal body heat it was impossible to stay away from him.

Now Seonghwa thought he might get a bit touchy to warm his frozen hands, but when he closed on them he noticed the annoying tiny figure concealed behind Yunho’s tall frame. Yes, _his_ group was six, but there was it the intruder snuggling to the fluffy warm ball of a Yunho.

Kim Hongjoong.

Seonghwa wanted to pop a vain at the way Yunho had an arm around his petit form, keeping him within a warm hold and the small boy? He was contently half dozing off in his arms as if he was all in his comfort zone, not a public place.

The rest didn’t seem to mind as in their conversations kept going despite the boy clinging annoyingly to his friend, their friend if he urged himself to say it.

While he didn’t like Hongjoong, his group adorned him to no end. Like how everyone associated with what the boy did, they babied him like five years old, maybe because he was small or perhaps the fact he never in his life acted his age, always talking acting living like a small kid who never knew how rough life was or experience what hardships supposed to feel like once someone live for real.

His friends welcomed him as he sat down, he ignored Hongjoong as he kept his attention on the rest of the boys “So, how are the exams going?” Yunho asked him when he noticed the pile of books on the table, Seonghwa refused to look his way stubbornly, the little parasite snug to the boy igniting him “Fine.”

“Someone’s grumpy.” Wooyoung teased as he reached a hand to ruffle Hongjoong’s hair, the dozing boy humming at the gesture. Seonghwa glared at him and Wooyoung smirked wider “To think you are the oldest.” Yeosang added in a whisper that wasn’t low enough.

“Well, that brat is older than y’all too but I don’t see him acting like it.” He might be a bit lucky said brat was out of it or he would have whined in return for a good ten minutes “Aww, you wanna be dotted on like him too?” Wooyoung was testing his patience and Mingi and San muffled a snicker. He doubted sometimes if they were truly his friends, with all their annoying mocking.

Most times he would blame it on his short temper, friends meant to be annoying eight days out of the week— “Like hell I would; look at him.”

“He is adorable,” Wooyoung’s hand still in Hongjoong’s hair. When he tugged lightly, said boy stirred a bit and took a dazed look around the table with a frown, confused of all the eyes on him. His eyes landed on Seonghwa’s next, a sleepy smile spread on his face instantly. “Hyung,” his voice was raspy when he pulled off and stretched, shirt riding up and showing his belly, he yelped when cold air touched his skin and immediately hugged the shirt down with a slight blush. Seonghwa didn’t understand why all his friends were cooing at him, he wanted to facepalm so bad. “Don’t ‘Hyung’ me.” He averted his eyes, tried to focus more on warming his frozen hands, Hongjoong seemed to notice when he reached across the table “Want warm hands?” but Seonghwa slapped them away without a second thought, he glared at him “Don’t touch me.” He bit harshly and Hongjoong recoiled; holding his small hands under the table, the frown lasted a split second before it was replaced by his childish laugh; the most annoying sound.

“You don’t have to be so rude—” Wooyoung reached for Hongjoong’s hand under the table, “It’s fine Wooyoung, he is—” while Hongjoong was assuring the boy, Seonghwa stood up, he grabbed their attention instantly.

“I’m going, have classes.” He didn’t.

Before his friends could argue his usual bad behavior, he stalked away. He fucking hated this. Hongjoong always brought the worst in him, and in front of the only people, he didn’t want to see him in that light.

It was always the sweet sunshine Hongjoong and bad-tempered Seonghwa. He wasn’t always like that, heck it rarely showed, until lately when Hongjoong invaded the picture at the start of the course when he finally decided to get rid of homeschooling and step a foot outside.

He had known him for years, for his whole life.

Frankly, their parents were friends, business-wise that escalated to gatherings and trips overseas and all that escapade.

He was always forced to tag along, for his whole life he watched from the spot he was rooted at besides his father, how Hongjoong ran around like a _free_ butterfly, laughing and spreading sunshine and rainbows while his parents _smiled happily_ at him as if he was the most precious child on earth.

The looks he never received from his own parents.

In those gatherings, he always had to be pulled away by his father for some late-night business or another course of acknowledgments he certainly didn’t need as a child.

He would go to sleep early if he didn’t want to get reprimanded. He would pass the hallway to his room and always see from the crack of the door, how their mothers sat and laughed while Hongjoong laid there with his head rested on his mother’s warm lap, petted and doted on like how every child deserved to be treated. He always stood and watched for long minutes, never dared to step through the door, a weird feeling in his chest he didn’t understand as a young child.

It wasn’t always bad feelings. Hongjoong tried to befriend him many times, but all those times, his father had to ruin it one way or another. Hongjoong was always down and sad when he glanced back at him, left there on his own with his toys.

The scene became familiar and he started to turn down Hongjoong invitations instead of his father. Because he and Hongjoong were different, so very different. While he grew to understand that, the more he matured, in a faster way than Hongjoong did, that they wouldn’t fit right even if they allowed time together.

He grew up to be disciplined and restrained, Hongjoong grew free and spoiled, grew within _love_ and _happiness._ Those Seonghwa never knew what they felt because his parents taught him everything but warmth and affection.

Seonghwa thought at some point all that would get left behind. Hongjoong would become an adult and they would finally match and have some mature conversation regarding work, business, and how they could manage their combined companies together in the future.

But Hongjoong never did.

Hongjoong remained the same boy as if he never aged from his ten years old, not in shape, not in personality, not in anything.

Who would dye his hair fucking red in their twenties?

One time his parents wanted him to call out for their son and he accidentally stepped into his room; and heck the pink, red, and the number of games and plushies shouldn’t have surprised him.

That wasn’t just it. His whining and the way he talked and acted; his clinginess and the way he still laid his head on his mother’s lap when he was that old. They passed teenage years and he still got sulky and hid when upset and acted exactly how any kid would do when they didn’t get their favorite toy.

Seonghwa didn’t have that privilege even when he was seven or ten, and here was Hongjoong being like it when they were both adults.

While Seonghwa got yelled at and got scolded for every small mistake any child normally did, Hongjoong got embraced for them, and he was there to see it; he was there to watch his mother kneel to wipe the tears off his chubby cheeks while cooing at him.

When he got yelled at, his mother didn’t get a chance to comfort him because his father was quick enough to tell her off and say he should act like a _man_ and stop crying over small irrelevant things.

Those irrelevant things were supposed to be his fun childhood.

While he experienced all that isolation and severity, Hongjoong never tasted such strictness; he bet he never got yelled at before, never got scolded and told to not do something. Never dealt anything, always secured in the haven his parents built for him.

Fuck him and his spoiled ass.

And here he was acting like Seonghwa was another easy person who would bet his head for his ‘cuteness’ Seonghwa wasn’t another effortless thing that got handed to him easily. When Seonghwa had to go through all that shit to get whatever he wanted, Hongjoong had to get a taste of what that felt like.

To be good yet be rejected, be criticized, disregarded while not knowing what he had done wrong. Hongjoong didn’t understand all of these.

Seonghwa’s day was ruined as he went through his lectures, cold and miserable, a small nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him he was about to lose his friends if he continued acting that way in front of them. However, how would they understand his rooted hate?

When he exited his hall, it was late in the afternoon, well he didn’t expect Wooyoung to be there waiting for him, leaning on the opposite wall. He approached him with gloves “for your hands, they must be freezing.” He didn’t deserve them, Seonghwa averted his gaze as he took the article and wore it, felt their warmth instantly as if they were worn seconds ago.

After a small talk while they walked, Wooyoung said out of nowhere “Hongjoong seemed down when you left, even though he didn’t want to show it.”

“Why would I care, y’all know by this point I don’t like him.” Seonghwa tried to tone down his temper for a civil conversation. “I know. You don’t have to like him, but at least don’t treat him like he is so unwelcomed.”

“He is _unwelcomed._ ”

“He is not! The boys love him, everyone does!” Wooyoung pouted and the gesture was illegal so Seonghwa avoided it as they walked through the hallways for his lockers “I don’t.”

“God…” Wooyoung exhaled tiredly, “listen Hyung, it’s just… we don’t want later to be put in a place where…” he seemed hesitant to address the words, Seonghwa stopped in his tracks to look at him “We don’t want to pick sides if matters worsened y’know, we can all be friends.”

Oh, so it was going that way. He rather figured that out, what he was trying to avoid. Them picking Hongjoong’s side because heck Hongjoong the faultless harmless boy and there he was the angry mad Seonghwa.

“I will avoid him.”

“That means us too.” Wooyoung seemed tired already, this conversation wasn’t going anywhere “Wooyoung,” the boy stirred at the sudden mention of his name.

“I’ve resented him all my life. I don’t expect any of you to understand, but at least know I’m not about to tolerate his presence now for whatever reason that is, he simply gets on my nerves.”

-

-

Jokes on him though, when his parents called for the weekend, the last thing he expected was for that bomb to drop on him.

“What?” he stared in shock at the people seated on the wide table, his parents and Hongjoong’s parents, said boy sat at the other side in front of him. His head bowed down and he figured he was fiddling with his hands like always but that wasn’t what mattered because— “You heard right son, Hongjoong needs you and it’s a special request from his parents.”

Seonghwa swallowed thickly, his hand dropped the fork down slowly, “You want him to live with me?”

“Yes, Hongjoong is having a hard time getting accustomed to college, he’s been homeschooled all his life you know,” Hongjoong’s mother spoke softly, was that regret in her tone? Was she regretting now spoiling her son rotten? Anyone’s going to tell her she was so fucking late?

“I’m afraid people might take advantage of his ignorance and his…” she sounded not sure “his innocence,” she rubbed a kind hand on her son’s back. Hongjoong still had his head bowed, hidden behind overgrown red bangs “Someone reliable like you should lead him in a good way.”

Did he even have a choice?

“Don’t worry Mrs. Kim, my son attends the same university; he should be capable of hosting him for the rest of the year.” He wanted to scoff at that, laugh maybe, just imagine them thinking Hongjoong would be safe with him, that was the least possible place he could be called safe at.

Ridiculous.

“I will, I think my apartment has an extra room for him.” His fancy apartment surely did, could host another two if he wanted. He taught to act polite and so he agreed with a formal smile. Hongjoong’s head snapped up in shock, eyes wide but met with Seonghwa’s cold ones. He made sure Hongjoong knew he was doing it out of respect for the elders and the nonexistence choice he had in the matter.

“Thank you Seonghwa.” Hongjoong’s mother looked genuinely thankful “I could only trust _you_ with my son.”

“Don't disappoint us, son.” _Don't disappoint huh..._ His father added in a proud nod of his head, “Don’t mention it.” Well, at least his father was content with something he had done for once even if not by will.

It was something not easily reachable.

-

“Hyung—” Seonghwa turned around to see Hongjoong by the front door, dinner had already finished and he was heading home. He stood by his sport Porsche parked at the front yard of Kim’s mansion “What?” Seonghwa didn’t find it in him to snap back, drained from thinking of all the fucked days about to come.

“I’m… I’m sorry?” He sounded unsure, held his sweater paws to his chest as he bit his lip. “I didn’t ask for this… my mom insisted; she’s paranoid and 24/7 worried about me.” he rambled. Seonghwa’s hand rested on the car door waiting impatiently, “She isn’t used to me wandering around, I’m always home, s-she listed c-countless scenarios that weren’t nice, and said I might get into them then freaked out and my dad freaked out with her then I accidentally mentioned you were there for them not to worry and I-I— I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! I-I was just reassuring them—!”

“You really done fucked up this time,” Hongjoong’s hands pressed tighter to his chest, pure fright on his face and his lower lip visibly wobbled. Seonghwa met that fright with zero empathy “To think I’m getting stuck with you.” Seonghwa exhaled loud enough for him to hear “You of all people?” he laughed bitterly and Hongjoong chewed more on his lip “I can’t believe this…” Seonghwa ran a frustrated hand through his dark locks before he opened the car door, “And here I didn’t see it possible to hate you more.” And he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for so long and decided to post it, was skeptical about it but if y’all like the story I will continue it :’3
> 
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments~ <3
> 
> My twitter [@RRedikon](https://twitter.com/rredikon)


End file.
